


“You can’t keep me away, Potter."

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [264]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Boyfriends, Caring Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Flirty Language, poorly harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry gets poorly and Draco offers to come around and look after him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [264]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	“You can’t keep me away, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt 84: _The key is under the mat._
> 
> A very annoying premise, as wizards use apparition, Flooing, wards and locking spells. Perhaps Harry uses the term because of his Muggle upbringing? 🤔

Harry never gets sick. 

He’s rugged – robust, heroic – and he’s never ill. Even when the other Auror Initiates get sick with a dose of the Mufflemumps, Harry remains perfectly well. 

It’s Merlin’s own luck that he’s gotten poorly now. Harry feels dreadful. His bones ache. His head pounds. Even dying didn’t feel _this_ bad. 

He calls Draco. “Don’t come,” Harry tells his boyfriend. “Don’t want you to catch this.”

Draco scoffs at that. “You can’t keep me away, Potter. If you’re lucky I’ll even give you a sponge-bath.”

Harry smiles weakly. “Alright then,” he concedes. “Key is under the mat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
